


February 2nd - Pink

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky has a lacy surprise for Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	February 2nd - Pink

"Happy February" was the call that accompanied the unceremonious landing of fabric against Steve's face, causing him to splutter as he was jolted from his dozing on the sofa. 

"What the fu-- Buck? What's this?" the blonde called as he pulled the offending item away to scrutinize it. 

Leaning against the doorway eating an apple with a shrug and a dismissive "what's it look like?", Bucky was clearly aiming for nonchalant, but Steve had known him too long to miss the undercurrent of nerves thrumming through his husband. 

Not wanting to make a mistake, Steve took his time looking over the bundled fabric in his grasp; it was pink, very pink, with one side made of silk, the other made of lace. Casting a careful glance at Bucky who was still trying to appear uncaring, Steve shook it out and laid it flat across his lap, finally able to see exactly what it was.

Swallowing against the dryness that suddenly invaded his mouth, Steve looked from the fabric to Bucky and back again. "Are.. are these for you? Or for me?"

Bucky's stance softened in relief before the brunet stalked over with a deliberate sway in his hips, leaning over the back of the sofa he plucked the item in question away from Steve with a smirk, "I'm willing to share" he murmured sultrily as he flattened the pink underwear against the crotch of his jeans, giving Steve just a hint of what the final impression would look like. "Whatcha think?"

It took effort for Steve to drag his eyes back up to Bucky's but he knew the heat he saw behind the steel grey was being reflected right back from his own ocean blues. The blonde nodded, tongue-tied for a moment before he cleared his throat, his voice still raspy with attraction when he spoke, "I think that if you want to actually get those on, you should probably do it now because I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

Bucky's eyes widened further, a jolt of  _ want _ surging through him, before he backed away towards the stairs, "Right, I'll just, go and do that then." 

As he hurried upstairs, he paused when Steve called out to him, looking back over his shoulder at where the blonde was still sprawled on the sofa, "the pink's gonna look great against your skin, Buck. Good job sweetheart." 

The reassurance sank into the brunet's bones, boosting his confidence just enough to steady his hands as he stripped out of his clothes, just enough to keep the smile on his face as he turned around to face his husband when Steve entered the bedroom a few moments later. 

"You like them, Stevie?"

"Beautiful, Buck, absolutely beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
